


A world of bloody evolution

by Nerel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, No Incest, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Past Lives, Photography, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sports, Unrequited Love, cinder-centric, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerel/pseuds/Nerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to contribute to the fandom so what is better than a prompt fic?<br/>Send a prompt and a pairing and I will comply!</p><p>1. Cinder x Emerald (One-sided love)<br/>2. Coco x Velvet (Running in a park)<br/>3. Yang x Ruby (Mutual confession under the stars)<br/>4. Winter x Yang (Meeting the family)<br/>5. Pyrrha (Lesbian Pyrrha who fits in the canon storyline)<br/>6. Qrow x Summer (One-sided love)<br/>7. Glynda x Ironwood (Accidental public nudity)<br/>8. Coco x Velvet</p><p> </p><p>Requests closed and fic on hiatus!<br/>(Exams are slowly killing me, I'm sorry for the delay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire (Cinder x Emerald)

What do you fight for?

What do you want to achieve?

What is your greatest desire?

Fame?

Fortune?

Love?

Revenge?

Cinder knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be strong, feared and nothing could stop her. She took whatever she needed. She wasn’t afraid of dirtying her hands. But wouldn’t it be easier for someone to do it for her? After all, she was a temptress, a seductress.

The master of manipulation.

She toyed with her victims’ minds like it was the most entertaining game. She would offer them their greatest longings were it money, recognition, a place to call home, company… She was no stranger to the powers of female anatomy, to what men and women could do for a brief embrace, for an ephemeral illusion of love.

Love had no meaning for her, anyways.

Her only goal was power.

In her search, she had found herself surrounded by less than untrustworthy companions who had done pretty decent jobs.

A buffoon who would pledge allegiance to whoever was winning.

A cute girl whose only motivation was torture.

The son of a murderer with a twisted sense of justice.

And a pretty, little, street rat.

The later had proven to be the most entertaining of them all. At the beginning, she had been more than afraid of Cinder for she had seen through her semblance but the, oh, so pitiful, rascal had developed an undeniable crush on her.

Cinder found the situation hilarious.

The poor girl worshiped the floor she stepped on but denied it even to her own self. Cinder couldn’t help messing with the ruffian’s feelings. It started with small praises, little touches, soft hugs… but soon escalated to full make out sessions. She would give the scoundrel all she craved for and then she would ignore her for days, making her beg, swallow her pride. And only when the lowlife came crying to her bedpost supplicating for warmth she would give in and let her caress the body she venerated. And maybe, if she felt like it and the robber had been especially good, she would return the favor, teasing her but abandoning her side before release, leaving her wanting more.

Even so, no matter how cruel she was, the kleptomaniac still loved her, blinded with lust, love and passion, oblivious of her plaything position.

Cinder had it clear: no strings attached.

When the time came, and her companions were no longer useful, she left them, without sparing a single glance behind, ignoring the soft whimpers and cries, the muffled screams of her name begging her to come back.

Such a pathetic display…

She walked away.

It had been fun while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	2. Coffee? (Coco x Velvet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and pairing suggested by: BritandDibts (guest)
> 
> I've always headcanoned Velvet as the shy-but-naughty type so I've tried to portray that on the fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Velvet loved photography, capturing the beauty of an instant, noticing the small things that were hidden to the human eye if not looking for them carefully. She liked taking pictures of birds, flowers, scenery... but overall her greatest passion was people. Human beings were unpredictable, constantly changing. Unaware of her camera, there was nothing fake on their body-language, on their smiles, they showed their true nature to her, how they really were inside.

She truly had a penchant for it.

Coco hated doing sport, especially running. Wetness made her hair stick to her face, her glasses slipped down her nose and worst of all, sweat damaged her clothes. But she had to. As the daughter of a world renowned model and being a fashion designer herself she had an image to maintain. 

And she had to admit, sports shorts made her butt look awesome.

Velvet had recently started to visit the same park at the same hour. She wouldn't admit it but she had developed a soft spot for a certain brunette who even after hours of working out still looked stunning on pictures, no matter the light or the angle they were taken from. She watched her stop and clean her glasses with a furrowed brow, a soft smile crept into Velvet's face. 

The shot was perfect.

She fidgeted with the camera settings and looked up focusing the objective but the girl had disappeared.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” a sweet voice whispered to her ear as a hand cupped her shoulder. She turned around drowning into the brunette's deep chocolate eyes. “Oh, dust! I'm so sorry! I… I'll delete the pics if they make you uncomfortable! Is just that you look so pretty… and…!” Her hands were shaking, it wasn't the first time that she had been caught taking pictures of strangers but it was the first that someone had approached her with that menacing look. “It's for my university project, I know is quite weird but please forgive me!” She pleaded.

Coco's expression softened and relaxed the grip on the photographer’s shoulder. “Oh, university, so you aren't from some magazine? Then there is no problem sweetie, enjoy the view all you want.” Her long slender fingers lingered down her arm and after a few seconds she broke the touch, winked and left.

Velvet let herself fall down into a nearby bench, her breath thick. She was no stranger to nudity, her classes often involved drawing or photographing naked people so for her it was just art. Even so, she couldn't avoid finding something erotic on that girl, even with her (undeniably tight) clothes on. Her long toned legs that lead to her softly swaying hips, the beads of sweat dripping from her determined face to her cleavage...

Her confidence.

She was so going to continue visiting the park.

The next weeks were spent the same way. Velvet would sit on a bench or pace around watching the gorgeous stranger whose name, later she learned, was Coco. Sometimes they would exchange a few words or wave each other goodbye. Nothing more, nothing less. But it made Velvet happy and she had managed to get some great shots for her portfolio too.

However, one sunny day Coco didn't show up at her usual time but half an hour late, dressed in nice clothes and a big smile. 

“Hey, I couldn't have you asking me someday after working out and have to say yes all covered in sweat and gross so I'm just gonna take the lead.”

 

“Wanna go grab some coffee, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	3. Stars (Yang x Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and pairing suggested by: Vindexian (guest)
> 
> I may have cheated a bit on this chapter but writing incest is quite hard for me... I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, but I'll follow the next two closely!  
> This chapter is set after the battle of Beacon but before Ruby's departure.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ruby ran.

She just wanted to get out of there.

She stormed out of the living room, flew up the stairs, closed with a thump the door of her bedroom and climbed to the roof from the window. She was pissed, mad and furious but, overall, she was disappointed. Taiyang’s words repeated by themselves in her mind once and again no matter how hard she tried to suppress them.

“Ruby… Qrow, he… I’m not… you see… forgive me for not telling you sooner but… I hope you understand that this is hard for me too… Qrow… Qrow is your father, Ruby.”

She couldn’t understand the need of hiding it. Knowing about it could have made her life way easier. She had spent so many years suppressing her feelings, believing she was sick, thinking that…

Soft steps cut her train of thought. “Hey sis… can I sit with you?” Ruby saw Yang’s blonde mane through clouded eyes. “Don’t call me that.” Ruby moved to the side so as to give Yang a bit of space to sit down. “Ruby… It doesn’t matter that you aren’t my sister; I’ll always take care of you, I love you and you’ll always be my little sister even if we aren’t related by blood.” Ruby covered her ears and shook her head furiously. “Stop, Yang please, stop!” Yang hugged Ruby sharing her heat, warmness spreading through their bodies. It was a cool cloudless night. The stars shone bright surrounding everything with a dim glow.

Ruby trembled in Yang’s arms and broke into silent sobs. 

“Come on, Ruby, don’t cry.”She took her dark hair out of her face and cleaned the few tears that had managed to escape from her eyes. “Tell me, what is making you so sad? Is it because Qrow is… well? Or is it because dad has been lying to you…us?” Yang hesitated with her words. The death of her friends had been a hard blow for all of them but especially for Ruby and discovering she had been living a lie… She couldn’t even imagine the pain Ruby could be suffering now. 

Ruby shook her head. “I don’t care who is my dad, Yang. You were always the one obsessed with finding Raven and the truth about your family. Don’t get me wrong, I care about Taiyang and Qrow but Blake, Weiss, Team JNPR, even Sun and Neptune were more of a family than they were. Is just that… I don’t know how to say this… I love you, Yang” Yang bit her lower lip.

“I love you too; you are my sister after all.”

Each word hurt, but she had to. She was the oldest one, she had to be mature and not push her feelings into her. After all, not being related by blood didn’t change the fifteen years they had spent together believing they were sisters.

“No Yang, you do not understand! I...” Yang got up and stood looking at Ruby, she was crying.

They both were.

Yang clenched her fist and took a deep breath. 

“I do understand”

“Then, why?”

“Look up, do you see that constellation? The Ursa Major? Do you remember when we were little? When I was determined to find out why my mom had left me? When I almost got the two of us killed because of a stupid plan? When I almost lost you that night I realized, I cared so much about you… That “care” soon escalated and became something more, something I couldn’t describe. A lot of time had to pass until I found out it was love and a lot more before I accepted it. And now, it seems so easy… the barriers have broken, and you return my feelings… I should be happy… but I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” Yang braced herself, afraid of the reactions her words could have on Ruby. She had tried so hard, so hard… But in the end she had had to say it.

“Yang… how can you think that…? It‘s me who has said it first. I don’t care what other people may think, I love you, and that’s all that matters. If you share my feelings stop thinking and kiss me.”  
Yang leaned down, slowly, giving her time to back away. 

But Ruby didn’t.

Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss.

“Ruby?”

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	4. Brawl (Yang x Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and pairing suggested by: Vindexian (guest)
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit messy and has mistakes, I'll edit the chapter later. I've been studying and I haven't had time to write so I wanted to at least post a little something.

The second Ironwood had requested a specialist to accompany him to the tournament Winter had signed the application. It was a wonderful excuse to see her sister, see how she had adjusted to her new life on the academy, give her a few tips to improve... And well, she had another ulterior motive she hadn't told her on her last postcard but Winter didn't want to know how Weiss was going to react to her dating one of her teammates. 

Yang and Winter had been together for less than a year. How two people that different from one another had met and fell in love was still a mystery but the only thing that mattered to them was that it worked even if they only saw each other every so often.

Winter had made a long way to Beacon from Atlas, she was exhausted, she only wanted to lay down in a bed and rest, preferably cuddling with Yang. However, things often don't work like we want them to and Winter surely didn't expect the… underwhelming leader of team RWBY or meeting there the irritant Qrow or batting against him.

She missed blow after blow when just a few minutes before she had reprimanded Weiss for missing three strikes on her battle.

She was furious.

A soft “Winter?” made her stop mid charge.

She could recognize that voice anywhere. She dropped her sword and buried herself into Yang's arms. Winter mumbled a soft “I missed you” into her neck and suddenly remembered where she was, cleared her throat and straightened her clothes.

The multiple observers that were enjoying the battle, seeing it had finished started to scatter. Weiss, Qrow and Ruby walked to the oblivious pair.

“There, there if it ain't my big niece.” “Qrow!” Yang hugged the man who was meanwhile holding a smiling Ruby.

“Niece? Yang? Do you know him?” Winter had started to panic even if it didn't look like it on the surface.

“Oh, yeah, right, introductions. Winter, these are my uncle, Qrow and my sister, Ruby who is also our team leader. Qrow, Ruby, this is Winter Schnee, Weiss's sister and well, my girlfriend.”

“Oh, now you are into younger women, Ice Queen?”

“You are just jealous.”

“Yeah 'cause I totally want to be in a relationship with my niece.”

“That's not what I meant and you know it, old crow!”

“Anyway, what is with this family and banging Schnees? It must be genetics, from Taiyang's side, I have a better taste in women...” 

“What are you talking about?” Yang intervened.

“Ain't Ruby dating the Ice Princess?” Ruby and Weiss turned red.  
“You told him? You, dolt! It was supposedly a secret!” Ruby stuttered incomprehensible words but was stopped by four cold eyes. 

“We will talk latter, missy” Hissed Winter. Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and run away for her life.

Qrow chuckled and left, messing with them was too funny. He was going to enjoy future family meetings. Winter sighed and hold Yang's hand using her as support. 

“Sweetie, you know I love you, but your family is not going to put a foot into my house.” Yang laughed and kissed her.

“Are you tired? Wanna see our bedroom? I assure you the bunk beds are as unstable as they seem to be but we can always use Blake's or Weiss's.”

“I'm not sleeping on my sister's bed with you.”

“Blake's will do then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	5. Lie (Pyrrha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine challenged me. I had to write a lesbian Pyrrha who would fit in the canon storyline. So... this is it!

Trying to be someone, something you are not is hard. You feel like you are lying to the others, to your own self. When you just want to shout to the world who you really are but chains hold your wrists and a hand covers your mouth you feel powerless.

Pyrrha had graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum, won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row breaking a new record and her face was on top of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box. She was famous, wealthy and strong. She was the role model for thousands of people, the image of a healthy life style.

The invincible girl.

Obviously the expectations were set high. She was supposed to be perfect. She was to keep her reputation clean. After all, she had signed a contract, she was being paid for winning, for being a public image. When she had put her name on it at the voluble age of 13 she didn't know the consequences it would carry, the sacrifices she would have to make.

At the sweet age of 14 the girls of Sanctum started to feel the impact of hormones, they got boyfriends, they changed. It might had started sooner but Pyrrha hadn't realized. Soon she was the only one without a partner between her small group of friends. She tried dating a few boys but it didn't work. She didn't feel the magic her friends talked about.

She wasn't interested.

At the tender age of 15 she discovered herself reading a forgotten magazine in the locker room of the gym. Everything started to make sense.

She was a lesbian.

She didn't understand the fuse it caused when she told her manager about it. She felt happy. However, as open as her sponsors seemed to be, often making campaigns for faunus equality, they didn't accept her. Their child prodigy had to continue with her pure façade, she had to be loved by the whole world. A scandal wasn't an option. She was told to change. She was told she was sick. And soon, she believed it, her sponsors made sure of that.

She tried hard, she truly did.

16 was a hard age for Pyrrha. She was going to take part in her last tournament before going to Vale to apply into the renowned combat academy: Beacon. Her sponsors provided her a coach who would train her to be the very best. She was an older huntress. Pyrrha was a mess after what happened the last year so she gave her body and soul into training trying to forget, trying not to think, trying to suppress her feelings. She improved immensely but she was breaking herself in the process. The coach was a wise woman and didn't allow her to train until she opened up to her. Pyrrha had cried for hours into the huntress' arms, the trainer saw a younger version of herself in the redhead's eyes and couldn't help it.

She showed her she wasn't sick.

She taught her the meaning of love.

She made her feel normal and special at the same time.

They never had sex. The coach had set the boundaries very clear but for Pyrrha, it was enough. She felt complete.

Happy.

The relationship had lasted for a year and they had grown careless. Pyrrha was 17 and a few weeks away from going to Beacon. She had won her last tournament but kept training under the close inspection of the coach. One fateful day, after working out she had a shower and went towards the lockers. The room was empty save for them.

A towel that slipped.

A kiss that lingered for too long.

A finger that caressed too low.

A muffled moan.

The creak of a door.

The news spread like wildfire. The huntress was fired. The press made it look like she was taking advantage of Pyrrha, even so, the sponsors knew the truth and a new clause was added to the contract. She was not to be with any woman again and had to find a proper male partner to drown out the gossips. Thus, surrounded by sadness and rumors, left to Vale.

There she met Jaune. He was a good boy, a bit clumsy, pretty socially awkward, all in all, a lovable idiot. They became friends really fast and she decided to take fate into her hands. She choose him as her partner and he turned out to be the leader of their team. He had the potential and heart to be a great hunter. She liked him. She liked him a lot.

But she didn't love him.

Yet, Pyrrha pursued him. If she was to be with a man better be someone she felt comfortable with. In a way it made her feel like she was 14 again. But it all became difficult when Jaune's infatuation with Weiss escalated. She felt bad for the poor heiress who didn't know more ways of saying "no" but was also worried for Jaune.

Pyrrha didn't want his heart to break, like hers did. She hadn't forgotten her coach. She knew what would happen and yet refused to accept it, ruining the huntress' carrier, taking away her own freedom.

She felt selfish.

When the dance came and Jaune finally realized Weiss would never love him back. Pyrrha stopped worrying. That night after all the dancing, the late hours making her feel vulnerable and the spiked punch opened her eyes. Jaune cared about her. A lot. But she couldn't continue living a lie. She couldn't learn to love him. The alcohol and Jaune's words gave her the courage she needed.

She broke the contract.

She was not afraid.

She could be herself.

 

She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	6. Remnants (Qrow x Summer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and pairing suggested by: :) (guest)
> 
> I like how this turned out and before you ask: No, Summer isn't an alcoholic, she just enjoys drinking with moderation.

“Hey Qrow! Quit slaking around and come help!” Summer’s cheery voice woke him up from his slumber. He stretched his muscles and unwillingly killed the remaining Ursa.

“You could have done that yourself easily, Summer.”

“Yeah but slaying grim with my partner is waaaay more fun plus, your weapon is amazing.” She replied with a grin.

“We have been in the same team for four years, you’ve had more than enough time to see it. Hell, I even let you disassemble it once.”

“No, Qrow, it’s never enough, aaaaanyway, it’s been a great victory so, let’s celebrate!” Summer took out a flask from under her cape and handed it to Qrow. “Want some?” 

“You know I don’t drink and you shouldn’t either, we are still on a mission.”

“Ugggg, you are not fuuun! And I never get drunk so stop acting like my mom.” She lifted the flask to her lips and drank a small sip. Qrow watched her mesmerized. He had had a crush on her for years but couldn’t bring himself to say anything not because he was scared (even if Taiyang always made fun of him because of that) but because he saw the looks the beautiful leader gave the other male member of the team when he wasn’t looking. He felt stupid. He knew Taiyang was sleeping around with his sister, everybody knew, even Summer, they weren’t exactly subtle after all. Yet, he wasn’t able to walk to Summer and comfort her when she cried herself to sleep. Qrow felt as if he was taking advantage of her if he tried to make a move on their leader during her moments of weakness.

So he kept his feelings hidden.

***

They graduation day arrived. There was a big party and after getting their diplomas Summer hugged everybody with tears in her eyes and a big grin on her lips.

First Qrow.

Then Taiyang.

Last Raven.

Qrow felt happy. It was a small victory but it soon faltered. 

Later in the afternoon Raven announced she was pregnant. Summer, while crying and smiling, gave Raven her best wishes, kissed one of her hands, snatched her glass from the other and made her promise not to drink alcohol until she gave birth. 

She was beaming but Qrow knew better. She was happy, yes, but at the same time she was being torn inside. Summer went early to bed, and he followed her.

That night Summer crawled to Qrow’s bed with just her cape on and snuggled with him. The sudden warmth woke him up. Summer looked like a mess; he moved the hair from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lips looked dry but she was smiling. 

She kissed him.

She tasted like salt, roses and the cheap alcohol she always drank.

Qrow didn’t move while her lips caressed his.

“Stop.” He whispered into her breath. “You are hurting yourself Summer.” She was trembling.

“Let me do this Qrow. Just for tonight. I want this, we both do so, let’s just do it and tomorrow we can forget everything and pretend nothing happened.” She sniffed.

“I can’t!” He shouted. Noticing the fear on Summer’s eyes he relaxed his body and looked at her, lovingly. “Look, I... Don’t do something you’ll regret in the morning. Sleep and tomorrow we will talk. Today has been a hectic day, we both need our rest.”

Summer moved in his arms looking for a comfortable position and smiled sweetly at him. “I’m sorry.” Qrow smiled back and fidgeted with her cape covering her naked body. Qrow loved her smile. She was always bighting other people’s day even if she was sad.

“Summer?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Forgive me.”

“I won’t.”

She kissed his forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

***

Soon after Yang’s birth Raven disappeared. Qrow didn’t know why even if he tried to understand his sister. Maybe she felt she was too young, maybe she was afraid of responsibility. Nobody knew. Taiyang was crushed and Summer took upon herself the upbringing of the child. She became Yang’s mom, took care of the house and still went on missions while Taiyang moped around. Qrow helped her as well as he could taking care of the baby when she was out. The stress and lack of sleep soon got to her and her health deteriorated but she still smiled. Soon, Taiyang’s mood improved and started to help her. They acted like a married couple and the domestic atmosphere became unbearable for Qrow who left the house.

When Qrow returned two years later he found them happily married and with another baby girl.

Her name was Ruby.

He felt out of place but he knew it was his fault for being a coward. If he had stayed maybe and just maybe things would have been different. He was mad at Taiyang for searching for what Raven couldn’t give him in Summer; he was mad at himself for running away; he was mad at his sister for abandoning her daughter but he couldn’t stay mad at Summer.

He still loved her.

One day Summer left for a mission and never came back. Taiyang fell again into depression’s sweet embrace. And Qrow took care of the girls. 

He missed her.

Some huntress brought back Summer’s body. He cleaned her, sewed back her clothes, kept her flask as a memento and gave her sepulture.

Crying in her grave Qrow brought the flask to his mouth. It tasted like her, like the kiss they had shared in their youth.

It tasted like memories.

He gripped those memories and drank. 

 

Drank to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	7. Lust (Glynda x Ironwood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! Sorry for the wait. This isn't the prompt I was supposed to do but I got stuck with the CocoxVelvet (which is from a friend and she will HOPEFULLY forgive me *Girl, I love you, pretty please don't kill me <3*) so I've decided to post the next one not to keep you waiting.
> 
> Prompt and pairing requested by: @VisceraNight

Glynda didn't hate Ironwood even if she was always aggressive when talking to him. It was just... he hadn't changed, at all. He still was a bossy, I'm-always-right, know-it-all, competitive prick. He had all those macho ideas on his head and Glynda couldn't stand them. 

But old passions die hard. 

There was a time when they loved each other, well, maybe it wasn't truly love, she couldn't remember. She had never been one for relationships. In the past, when they were still students, they had dated, yes, but Glynda still didn't know why. Maybe because those weren't exactly times of peace, people lived fast and died young; maybe because she had been tricked by a few beautiful words that had made her weak, infatuated; maybe because at that time she still had hope, dreams…

She regretted having gone out with him, for a few moments of happiness there had been too many hardships, shouts, quarrels, their team dynamics had been destroyed but she couldn't deny that while it wasn't love there was something else, lust, desire, want, need… that at that time had made difficulties seem worthy.

And they hadn't disappeared with the flux of time.

Seeing him after so many years had made all those feelings overflow.

"Oh, James... I'll be outside." She said, masking those long forgotten sensations with a tint of nonchalance as she left the room. Glynda had tried to avoid Ironwood at all costs not liking the feeling of... discontrol that took over her when she was near him.

When Ozpin called the three of them, Glynda, Qrow and James, to his office she made sure to be there extra early but James had had the same idea. Upon seeing him, Glynda turned on her heels and walked away with a look of annoyance. 

"Glynda... we have to talk. We cannot go on like this, we are not children anymore so please, behave."

"Behave?" She repeated, lifting an eyebrow. Those words splashed her like cold water, that man's nerve... Maybe... maybe she was being a little selfish, and she could be really stubborn and a bit difficult when she wanted to but she couldn't allow Mr. Perfect to call her childish. 

Specially not him.

She gripped his tie and dragged him to the elevator.

There were no words exchanged.

The moment the doors closed she pinned him against the wall and ravished his lips giving in to her hidden desires. She would show him she wasn't a child.

Clothes were torn.

Zippers slid down.

Breaths blended.

Skin met skin.

There wasn't anything beautiful or romantic about it.

It was pure desire.

Raw lust.

Reminding him who was in charge felt extremely good.

"Oh, wow, getting frisky ain't we."

Absorbed as they were on one another they didn't hear the door open.

"Qrow."

"Take your time, I'm gonna use the stairs. And, by the way, nice butt, Glynda, for a woman your age, I mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


	8. Draw me like one of your French girls (Coco x Velvet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure my friend is going to kill me but... here it is! Expect a continuation of this, I wanted to make it longer but I've decided to cut it in order to give you an update earlier.
> 
> Prompt and request by: :3 (Guest)

At 6 a.m. Coco’s phone started buzzing and ringing.

She reached for it muttering a curse. She had been working on her new winter collection until late and did not appreciate being woken up. Coco needed her beauty sleep after all. Half lidding her eyes to protect herself from the light she answered the call with a groan and a thick “Hello?” slipping through her lips.

“Coco? Did I wake you up? I’m sorry…” Velvet’s soft voice dissipated every ounce of rage in her body.

“Hey, Bun! Don’t worry, being awoken by a cute girl is something I could get accustomed too. However, I would appreciate it not being at 6 a.m. Oh, and you being by my side, preferably naked, would be even better.” Velvet blushed; her girlfriend’s sensual insinuations and not-so-subtle flirting were not something she could handle so soon in the morning. She cleared her throat erasing all the nasty thoughts Coco’s husky voice had made flourish in her mind.

“Do… do you think you could help me this afternoon, please? I need a model to...”

“Say no more, sweetie. The magic word is enough. I’ll be waiting for you by the door. Now, to class or you're gonna be late!”

“But…”

“Bye!” Coco hung up a grin spreading on her face; she had a few hours to get ready.

Velvet was nervous. She had a week left to hand it in. She had know what she wanted to draw since the beginning of the assignment but couldn’t gather the courage to ask somebody to model for her as the pose she aimed for involved a certain degree of… vulnerability. Asking her classmates was out of the question and her friends would be... weird, so, the only option was Coco, she was forward, shameless, bold and a great model, she wouldn’t question her artistic choices. Moreover, Velvet knew the curves of her body by heart having drawn her countless times while she slept, as creepy as that sounded. She was going to be a constant tease, Velvet was sure but well, it was one of the reasons why she was dating her.

At 3 p.m. sharp Coco stood at the university’s gate with too much makeup on and overdressed, more than the usual at least. Velvet dragged her to the back of the building trying to avoid the unwanted attention.

“Darling, you know I love it rough but please, leave it for when we are alone.” Said Coco between breaths while fixing her beret.

Velvet shyly kissed her lips. “You overdid yourself again, Coco. I need you naked…”

“Whoa, whoa, girl, getting naughty, aren’t ya?”

“N… no! I mean for the modeling, I had thought about a n… nude drawing if you are comfortable with it, obviously. W...we can do it in class if you feel uneasy outside…”

“Outside is fine if you prefer it that way, you are the artist after all.” Velvet smiled and graved her hand, softly.

“Then, follow me.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

They walked to the forest behind the building where several students took pictures or drew the calm autumn landscape and walked to an isolated place where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Coco sat on a pile of leaves while Velvet prepared the needed material.

“Babe? I brought you a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Cappuccino.” Velvet took the food with an eager “Thanks” she hadn’t eaten anything since morning and was starving. She took small bites while cleaning her girlfriend's makeup.

“Ta… take off you clothes please.” Said with a trembling voice while looking away.

Coco smirked.”Why are you so nervous, honey? You've seen me naked countless times, does being outside turn you on?” Her naked form pressed against her back as she kissed Velvet's neck. 

Rough fingers made their way under her blouse.

A low moan escaped her lips.

She couldn't breathe.

Coco left her side with a small laugh. Velvet looked at her angrily.

“Tease” She muttered. 

After regaining her composure she made Coco sit on a low tree branch, legs dangling, her back against the trunk.

It was a sunny afternoon yet it was autumn, and the cold air sent chills down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you notice mistakes don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> And remember, if you want me to write something just leave a comment!


End file.
